


A Fish And A Bird PODFIC

by FiccyPodder (Zirijava)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Except like crack with a plot?, Fluff, Humor, Keith needs better taste in men, Lance how are you this dumb, M/M, Please leave Shiro alone and let him rest, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Shiro needs rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/FiccyPodder
Summary: Lance has a boyfriend. Lance does not realize he has a boyfriend. Keith, understandably, does not react well.





	A Fish And A Bird PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fish And A Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327459) by [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane). 



> A podfic version of Methoxyethane's fic of the same name. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Link to the original version:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7327459
> 
> //: FiccyPodder

(If the player below does not work, comment and I will fix a second link!!)  


**Author's Note:**

> If there's a fic you love and want a podfic of, or any suggestions at all, feel free to comment!! ^^


End file.
